Princess Daisy
'Princess Daisy '''is the princess of Sarasaland, an area that consists of four different kingdoms. She is a character who originates from the ''Super Mario ''series where she is portrayed as being best friends with Princess Peach and regularly shows up in spin-off titles. Daisy appears every now and then in SonicBoom403's videos. She was a recurring character in ''New Cool Mario Bros and was also a contestant in Total SB403 Island. She also appears in the ''SB403 Plush'' series as a main character. Cool Mario Bros Daisy does not actually appear in ''Cool Mario Bros'', but she was intended to have a cameo appearance in the first episode. Due to the episode's length being too long for YouTube standards at the time, some parts of the video were cut out, including the scene where Daisy's cameo would've been. Daisy would've simply appeared on the character select screen for Mario Kart Wii. New Cool Mario Bros Daisy makes her first appearance in New Cool Mario Bros in the fifth episode. She is seen talking to Peach when Kooper Dog and Marty pass by them with the prisoners Chuck E. A & Z. Chuck E. A & Z fall in love with Daisy and Peach and attempt to kidnap them a few times throughout the episode. Daisy returns in the next episode, where she and Peach are now part of the main crew. Here, Daisy meets Evil Mario and Evil Luigi for the first time, as she was not present in Cool Mario Bros. At the end of the episode, Daisy and Peach stuff the Evil Bros into the refrigerator, a small homage to what Knuckles did to the Evil Bros in the second episode of Cool Mario Bros. Daisy appears in the final episode where she attends Mario's Surprise Birthday Party. Total SB403 Island Daisy was a contestant in Total SB403 Island. She was a member of the Super Hedgehogs and formed an alliance with Peach. SB403 Plush Bio: * Daisy is the spunky princess of Sarasaland. Despite this, she lives with her best friend Peach and the rest of the crew. Daisy is a bit of a tomboy, but she does have her girly moments. She's a very friendly and down-to-earth kind of gal, but she may act rude towards those she dislikes. Daisy is also one who easily becomes jealous of others. You'll likely find her right by Peach's side. Daisy's amiibo Daisy appears in the first episode of the series: Daisy's amiibo. Daisy is shown to be jealous of Peach, Rosalina, Wario, and even Waluigi as she believes that she doesn't have her own amiibo. Peach and Waluigi try to convince Daisy that a Daisy amiibo exists, but she ignores them. In the end, Peach gives away one of her Daisy amiibo to Daisy, showing that the Daisy amiibo truly exists. Send in the Clones! Daisy is first seen playing Mario Party with Mario, Luigi, and Peach while their other friends watch. Evil Mario and Evil Luigi show up, wanting to defeat the group. They fail miserably, and Daisy and Peach play catch using Evil Luigi as a ball. In the second half of the episode, more evil clones assist Evil Mario and Evil Luigi. This includes Evil Daisy. Peach and Daisy manage to trick their evil clones into thinking that there is makeup for them in the closet. The clones fall for this and are easily defeated by the princesses. Sonic's Birthday! Daisy appears as one of the guests at Sonic's surprise birthday party. Daisy's amiibo cards Daisy admires her amiibo cards until they are stolen by Waluigi. She and Peach work together to hunt down Wario and Waluigi and retrieve everything that they stole. Trivia * Daisy is one of the two main females in SB403 Plush. The other is Peach. Category:Total SB403 Island Category:New Cool Mario Bros Category:Royalty Category:Girls Category:SB403 Plush